jurassic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edmontosaurus
Edmontosaurus ("Edmonton lizard") was a genus of large hadrosaurs (duck-billed dinosaur) that lived in the western regions of North America. Its name is derived from the location it was found - Edmonton, in southern Alberta, Canada. It was a known prey animal of Tyrannosaurus, and unlike other hadrosaurs, lacked a prominent head crest. The species E. regalis did, however, possess a small comb on its head. History The first identified species of fossil was discovered in 1892, in the Lance Formation of Niobrara County in Wyoming. It wasn't until the 1920s that they were correctly identified as a new genus. Edmontosaurus regalis was recreated by InGen on Isla Sorna, and was intended to be an attraction at Jurassic Park. None of these animals were shipped to Isla Nublar prior to the 1993 Isla Nublar Incident. InGen created a small herd of 4 females in Sorna's compound. When Hurricane Clarissa struck, this herd was subsequently released into the wild along with many of the other species in the compound. Afterward, several of these Edmontosaurs switched sex from female to male, allowing the dinosaurs to begin breeding. nest in 1997.]] During Peter Ludlow's 1997 expedition to Site B, big game hunter Roland Tembo and his partner Ajay Sidhu set out to hunt a [[Buck Tyrannosaurus|male ''Tyrannosaurus]]. In order to get the drop on the alpha predator, the two hunters stealthily infiltrated the nest of a mating pair of Tyrannosaurs, were a newly-born infant was being reared. Inside, the duo found the infant rex feasting among a variety of remains,including the skull of an Edmontosaurus. Physiology Description InGen's largest hadrosaur, Edmontosaurus is a herbivorous gentle giant which tends to move in herds, much like other hadrosaurs such as Parasaurolophus and Tsintaosaurus. InGen's clones were Edmontosaurus regalis. The clones had a tan body with dark brown stripes, a white tail covered in brown stripes, and a lime green head. They also possessed a fleshy comb on their heads. Edmontosaurus is currently regarded as having two valid species: type species Edmontosaurus regalis, and Edmontosaurus annectens. E. regalis is known only from the Horseshoe Canyon Formation of Alberta, dating from the late Campanian stage of the late Cretaceous period. At least a dozen individuals are known, including seven skulls with associated postcrania, and five to seven other skulls. The species formerly known as Thespesius edmontoni or Anatosaurus edmontoni ''represent immature individuals. Behavior In combat, ''Edmontosaurus was relatively helpless; their only defense consisting of striking other creatures with their powerful tails. Edmontosaurus ''could not outrun predators very effectively either, and had to outmaneuver them instead - like a crafty football player. ''Edmontosaurus is a social animal that prefers living in herds, but can live happily on its own as well. On Sorna it often associated with other herbivores, forming large mixed-species herds for mutual protection. Paleoecology Edmontosaurus was one of the last non-avian dinosaurs, living between 73-66 million years ago, along with Triceratops, Thescelosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus. ''Its among the largest hadrosaurs and part of the Saurolophinae hadrosaurid subfamily, which either lacked complex hollow crests of Lambeosaurines like ''Parasaurolophus or had small solid bone or fleshy combs instead. Edmontosaurus existed over a wide range and for a long period of time. They typically lived in wet conditions with plentiful vegetation, with a humid or tropical climate. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Isla Sorna species Category:Cretaceous species Category:North American species Category:Jurassic Park species